


Just a Dream

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella dreams that she is someone other than herself. This is a story I wrote in response to a challenge in the Twilight Las LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

I awoke with a start, alone in my bed, and knew something was wrong. I did not know I knew that, I just did. I rolled over onto my side, searching for a note or something else from Edward that would indicate when he would be back, and felt my toes connect with the bed frame and I let out a loud, “Ow!” 

I sat up quickly, bending my leg so that I could reach the injured toe, and froze in place. The reddened toe was attached to a foot nearly twice the size of my own, and to make matters worse, there was a black patch of hair on the knuckles. What the hell had happened to my foot? Was it some strange hormonal thing that my mother had never warned me about, but should have? Trouble was, the rest of the toes were hairy too, and as I glanced over at my other foot, I found that it looked exactly like the first one. 

Then it hit me! Halloween was just a short couple of days away and both Emmett and Jasper had been pulling all sorts of pranks on one another, as well as other members of the Cullen family. Why wouldn’t they target me as well? I could see them coercing Edward into keeping silent about this ‘prank’, since it was a harmless one that would cause me no pain, only a bit of anxiety, and all three knew I would take it good-naturedly. 

Relief swept through me as I came to this epiphany, and reached down to pull off the offending ‘fake feet’, only to find out I could not. I tugged on them with both hands and only got reddened toes and pain shooting through both feet for my efforts. 

Panic set in, because for the first time since I awoke, I became aware of other differences in my body. My legs were longer than they should have been, and thicker too. My waist was wider, width of my shoulders was broader, and in place of my breasts there was nothing but corded muscles. Scariest of all, was the realization that there was something rather large between my legs, where nothing should have been, and I let out a terrified scream, 

“No!” 

“Bella! Bella, wake up!” 

I woke in the middle of a full blown panic attack, gasping for breath, heart pounding, head spinning, and eyes wild. It took me more than a few seconds to realize that Edward was staring down into my face, his golden eyes anxious, and his hands gripping my arms, as he waited for me to come out of the panic attack, and realize that I was alright. 

It was slow to come, the realization that I was all right, and had only been having a bad dream. It had felt so real, so strange, and I did not think even I could explain what I had dreamed about to Edward. Eventually, my breathing slowed, my heart returned to a normal rhythm, and I was able to say, 

“I’m alright. It was just a dream.” 

Edward’s face loosened into a relieved grin, he tightened his arms around me, and began to hum my lullaby, soothing me back into sleep.


End file.
